If Living Was A Crime, Then I'd Be The Police
by RememberThatDay
Summary: "Nothing was natural about this. Ben and I weren't natural. We went against the laws of everything." Maddison Swan-Cullen, the slightly emo vampire/witch with "extraordinary powers". Ha, this should be good. FINALLY UPDATED! Set in HBP.
1. Party

**This is my first fan fic so please RNR. I'd like to know any mistakes that I've made or anything that you think is worth changing in the plot. You may recognize a few of our favourite Twilight or Harry Potter characters along the story. I love happy endings so if you hate happy endings don't read! Enjoy! **

**Note: Ben hangs out with his own friends but Maddison's closest friends (not best friends but close friends) are our favourite trio. **

**Another Note: It's HBP through my characters POV but it might change from time to time.**

**Final Note: Ok I might have to right a prequel to this about the Order of the Phoenix. Let's just pretend for now until I write a story for Order of the Phoenix that Maddison and Benjamin had joined Harry and the gang in the Ministry of Magic. They used their "abilities" to help out but they really didn't know how to control them properly. **

**Summary: Maddison and Benjamin Swan-Cullen are very extraordinary twins. They're half vampire's half witch/wizards who are about to turn seventeen.**

**Not only that but Ben can manipulate the elements as long as he is close enough to one to absorb it, and Maddison can generate a force field that shields her from any spells or elements that Ben throws at her. She can even twist her force to do many things so she is matched up evenly with Ben. She can also "search" for people's minds and send them a message or look into them. But it takes a great deal of concentration. Together they could do great things or create such havoc, but don't worry their good! **

**WARNING MIGHT CONATIN SPOILERS. I'll keep to the book as much as possible **

**P.S Bella is a witch. Yup. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the spells, characters, potions, and anything else belonging to J.K Rowling or Stephanie Meyer. I only own my characters.**

Party

I hated parties. I really did.

Aunt Alice was rushing gracefully around the house, preparing the bash by herself, just the way she liked to. My brother and I were doing exactly what she told us to. I.e; nothing. Uncle Emmet was outside with Uncle Jasper hunting or basking in the sunlight that we rarely get here in Forks, Washington.

Aunt Rosalie was upstairs combing her lovely, long, honey coloured hair. Our Mom, Bella, was shopping for our present in Diagon Alley. Our Dad, Edward, was wrapping something that he had brang back from Egypt for us. I was sure that Granma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle were inside the house somewhere.

I caught sight of a _huge_ midnight blue banner covered with yellow stars that read _"Happy 17__th__ Birthday Ben and Maddison!"_ and sighed. My twin brother and I were turning seventeen at exactly twelve pm tonight, so Aunt Alice practically begged us if she could throw us a party, using her special line _"Please? None of us ever get birthdays anymore."_ In the end we finally gave in with regret. It's not like your seventeen forever you know, I had to laugh when I thought of my Dad, seventeen forever.

"I've got to get Bella to bewitch this", I heard Aunt Alice mutter as she hung up the banner, her short black hair swinging as she reached up. Talk about going over the top, don't you think?

I heard Ben quietly groan and Uncle Emmet laugh from the door. His eyes were a golden topaz colour which meant they had just finished hunting. He dashed over in that way that vampires did, Uncle Jasper preferred not to frighten us.

Emmet put his muscular arms around our shoulders and said "Wow. Seventeen. Tomorrow you'll be all grown up. Casting spells and what knot. Just try not to kill anyone please. Hey you never know you two might even be stronger than me!" He chuckled at the last bit as though that would never happen.

"Bella was," Aunt Rosalie reminded him as she walked slowly down the stairs looking unnaturally beautiful, even for a vampire.

"Was mom stronger than you?" Ben exclaimed then started laughing hysterically.

"Don't Emmet" Alice said from the ladder. She must've seen Emmet whacking Ben over the head or something.

If Emmet's skin wasn't permanently white I think he would have turned a few shades redder. "Yeah, she was. Right after you two were born and she became a vampire, she and Emmet had an arm wrestling competition. She won by miles." Jasper explained, smirking.

"Don't worry, baby. She was a new born then." Rosalie comforted Emmet though she couldn't help grinning abit too.

Uncle Emmet stalked off, muttering something about him being the strongest in the family.

I went upstairs, to my room. All walls were painted violet except one, which was painted black. Posters adorned my walls of my favourite bands. I sat cross-legged on my bed and stared at the back wall, where a mirror hung. I was quite pretty, I guess. My long ebony locks was layered and my bangs fell into my eyes. I had purple and sapphire blue highlights, too. My eyes were a green-blue colour, dark eyeliner made them stick out more. I had always been quite thin, like my mother, and silently wished that I had my Aunt Rosalie's curves. My features were symmetrical, like my fathers. I wore a Greenday band t-shirt and black skinny jeans. My brother constantly mocked me about being "emo." It was irritating.

A few minutes later I went downstairs, my room becoming too tedious.

"Benjamin, wanna come outside?" I asked.

"Yeah sure." He answered, shrugging.

We went outside into the rays of the sun that were shining on our big backyard. Benjamin, our mom, our dad and I lived here in the forest. Alice, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle only lived a five minute walk from here. Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmet lived in Seattle somewhere but they always came home to visit us. Our parents' loved living in the forest because they're always areas to hunt close to home. Also because hardly any people come wondering out our way.

We moved here when Ben and I were eight. Before Hogwarts Ben and I went to a Muggle school. Mom was a witch when she met dad so she had no problem with him being a vampire and he had no problem with her being a witch. Well, except for the fact that he wanted her blood so much that he left her even though he loved her more, but it was for her own safety. So he says.

Those times were hard for her but she had Uncle Jacob. In the end dad came back they got married and had us. Dad had to change her into a vampire because we were killing her.

That's a typical love story for you.

Mom still remembers her old life which is weird because Grandpa Carlisle says that she should only have faint memories. She remembers everything. Spells, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardries, Potions, Apparating, how to fly a broomstick, even Lord Voldemort. She remembers that she was pure blood not that she cared anyway. Her whole family was Slytherins but she was the only Gryffindor. She met him when she was in America with her family when she was seventeen. She ran off and rented herself a house by herself, here in Forks. When the family saw that she had gone they searched for a few days then set off for London. Mom said they probably didn't continue their search because they probably thought that she was too kind and loving to everyone including Muggles.

She went to a Muggle school and found out that she wasn't that bad at Muggle topics either.

She got attacked by vampire's alot too. It was like she was a walking, talking target. Everyone else told me that mom was very clumsy too. Which is pretty hard to imagine, which her gracefullness.

"Maddison!" Ben yelled, snapping me out of my reverie. He was standing opposite me in the field, a grin on his face. His hands were on his sides, palms up. This was our fighting position.

I immediately got into my position too. We had practised many times over the holidays ever since the incident at the Ministry of Magic. We could now control our powers properly. And we were damn good at it if I must say so myself.

He was still grinning; maybe it was because the last time we "practised" he won. He won't win this time though.

"Do you wanna go first sis? Or shall I?" he asked mockingly.

Suddenly I pushed my force field under my feet, making me launch into the air. I had been practicing this before so it worked perfectly. I started grinning too, seeing the surprised look on Ben's face.

The grin never left his face though. He made the ground rise from beneath his feet and launched a fireball at me. I created a barrier around me that engulfed the ball of fire. I used my force field like a whip and whipped at his feet. He saw it coming and used a burst of water to levitate him. Then he shot multiple fireballs at me like a canon. I continued to engulf them then when I thought I had enough I shot them back at him. He dodged the first two then he shaped a circle around himself from wind.

We hadn't noticed that the first two fireballs had caught flame to a tree till after about two minutes, that meant that the tree was already on fire.

All of a sudden I heard my mom yell "Aguamenti!" then a gush of water came from the tip of her wand, putting the fire out.

We glimpsed at mom. Her face was pretty even though she was furious. Ben and I both look like our mother and father. She had long, jet black hair and a small body. That's why whenever we go somewhere we say that Aunt Alice and our mom are sisters.

When she was a witch she had grey-blue eyes. Now they were as black as her hair. They looked furious too.

"What do you two think you're doing?" she asked angrily.

"We were play fighting mom," Ben said in a small voice, the grin had disappeared from his face. mom hadn't looked this mad since Emmet took Ben out to a... how should I put it? Gentlemen's club?

"You could've burnt the whole forest down!" she screeched. Uncle Jasper stood in the backround, I was sure he was having difficulties calming mom down.

"They were bored honey." Dad said from behind mom. Ah dad, always the saviour.

"It's alright that they've been practising I'm fine with that. It's just the fact that they weren't paying attention that gets me mad!" she yelled.

"We're really sorry mom" I said quietly. Ben and I hung our heads in shame. Her expression softened immediately.

"I'm sorry for getting mad. Pay more attention next time. You'd better go get changed for the party. Jacob and that we'll be here soon."

So we went upstairs. It was declared that I was the winner. I went into my enormous wardrobe; packed with clothes that I didn't need and groaned when I saw the dress my Aunt wanted me to wear. A pink dress with frills. A pink dress with frills!

Just then Aunt Alice appeared in the doorway, and saw me grimacing. "Too much?"

I gazed at the frills and mumbled "Just abit."

She picked out another dress among the many. I loved it. It was a one shoulder, knee high, black dress with a sparkly hem line. "Oh my gosh! It's amazing. I didn't even know I owned it!" I said marvellously. I paired it with a pair of black heels.

"You're welcome. The party's going to start in about forty five minutes", she told me as she left.

I quickly showered, not wetting my hair, and then straightened my hair. It was cut quite emo, I guess. I re-did my makeup, reapplying my eyeliner, mascara and a smoky eyeshadow.

I stared in the mirror, breathing out. My chest fell heavily. I gripped the basin tightly, until my knuckles turned white.

"Get a grip, Maddison." I told myself. It was my birthday. I should be happy. But, I wasn't. Nothing was natural about this. Ben and I weren't _natural_. We went against the laws of everything. Even the Volturi knew it. That's why they were so interest in us. We shouldn't be celebrating our birthday- we should be mourning it. Tonight there was a big possibility that we turned into a full-fledged vampire, just as Carlisle predicted. I wasn't ready for that. I wanted to be normal. To live a normal life. I didn't have any close friends, besides the ones from Hogwarts who I only see during school. I was a freak, and I knew it.

Silent tears threatened to spill over, but I supressed them. Sighing, I made my way downstairs.

I could hardly recognize the living room as I came down the stairs.

Aunt Alice had gotten mom to bewitch the banner. It now flashed mine and Ben's favourite colours; red, black, dark blue and dark purple. The stars twinkled brightly like real stars too.

That wasn't the only thing that Aunt had gotten mom to bewitch either. A number of candles were floating in mid air. The lights were flashing different colours which made the room look pretty now that it was dark. Stars were floating around the ceiling, as they did in the Grand Hall in Hogwarts. Metro Station's "Seventeen" was playing. How ironic.

_"You won't be seventeen forever _

_And we can get away with this tonight..." _

Jacob was downstairs, along with Embry, Seth, Quil, Claire and the rest of the La Push gang and their wives. Everyone, except Leah. Even after all these years she couldn't just let it go. They seemed the same; not a wrinkle in sight and abnormally tall.

Kim was there. I liked Kim. She was nice.

"Hey, Kim." I greeted, hugging her tightly.

"Happy birthday, Maddy." She sighed. Kim was about twenty seven, the same age as her husband, Jared. Okay, so I know that when I was born, Kim would have been only seventeen, but Ben and I aged faster. We stopped aging when we were physically ten years of age (so, two years) and then we aged normally. Now our aging was going to stop completely. I didn't know whether to feel relieved or horrified. I made up my mind, deciding upon horrified.

Everyone came over to hug me and tell me that I looked beautiful. I saw that a table had been put up against the back wall with a stack of presents on one side and a large cake in the shape of a witch's hat on the other. There were two candles on it. A one and a seven.

After "Seventeen" and a few other songs, my dad played the piano for us all. Ben and I had a slice of cake. It was delicious, but I couldn't get my mind off of something.

What if Grandpa Carlisle was right when he told us the day before, that we weren't going to eat human food ever again? I think the teachers might notice something if we didn't turn up for breakfast, lunch and dinner. What if we needed blood? We could sneak out at night to the Forbidden Forest to hunt. It would be alot helpful though. All those other skills. More time to study at night if you're not sleeping. My mind would work alot faster. Listen in on other people's conversation. No. Only on life threatening conversations.

"Hey, you ok? I can feel strong emotions coming from you", Uncle Jasper asked me seriously. Damn.

"No I'm fine really I'm just worried about school." I lied. He seemed to understand and gave me a one arm squeeze. It wasn't just school. It was my life.

"Cheer up it's your birthday" He said brightly.

Right, cheer. I don't do cheer.

"Time to open the presents!" Aunt Alice exclaimed excitedly. We all went to the table that held the presents. She passed Ben a box wrapped in silver, and I a box wrapped in gold. "This is from Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper and I."

We slowly unwrapped our presents and saw that they both had a set of keys, one that looked like car key, and two that looked like house keys. We were both very surprised. Uncle Emmet took a picture. Bleh. I hate photos.

Everyone laughed. "Everything you need. A car. And two houses." Carlisle clarified.

"Why do we need two houses?" Ben enquired, "Safety reasons." Uncle Emmet answered. I shuddered as I thought about it, a knot forming in my stomach. There were two boxes each left. All were wrapped in shiny black paper dotted with stars. "These are from your parents" Aunt Alice informed us, passing us two boxes each. Ben's box was a few inches longer than mine.

I carefully opened mine. It was a box with a blue ribbon around it. I took the lid of the box and gasped a little. Inside was a lovely, magnificent necklace. The chain was gold and it held something beautiful. It appeared to be a glass bottle about the length of my pinky with a pointed end. It had small patterns engraved into it with silver. But the amazing thing was what was inside it. It was like something that I would see Professor Snape brewing down in the dungeons, where we had Potions. It glowed luminous colours like a rainbow but more beautifully. Deep reds, aqua blues, and forest greens seemed the most prettiest. Everyone leaned in to get a closer look. Apparently, dad hadn't even shown them what he had gotten.

"When your mother and I went to Egypt we caught up with an old friend. His name is Benjamin too. We went on a little trip together. We went to an ancient underground fountain in Egypt. One little drop and it's supposedly supposed to cure any illness or undo almost any curse, two drops and it brings the dead back to life. What with Lord Voldemort coming back, I thought it would come in handy for you Maddison". I saw him catch Aunt Alice's eye and give her a meaningful look.

"Thanks dad, thanks mom." I said in a trancelike way, it was just so beautiful.

Ben opened his present too. He had a box just like mine though the ribbon was blood red. Inside was a dagger. But not just any dagger. I had seen this dagger before. It was maybe a long as Uncle Emmet's hand (And Uncle Emmet had a long hand). The dagger looked as though it had been made by power, not magic but power. It had obviously seen many battles, but none had actually left any mark whatsoever. The hilt of the blade had four particular gems that really stood out against the gold plated hilt. These were; the ruby, emerald, diamond, and sapphire. Ben turned it over in his palm, and I caught sight of the back. On the back were strange markings which I couldn't quite make out the shape of. Suddenly comprehension hit me. "It's the dagger of Etrihtusa" I breathed.

"Yes Maddy it is" mom said smiling to me.

"What's that?" Uncle Emmet asked puzzled.

"Etrihtusa was an ancient Egyptian Queen. It's believed that Etrihtusa was a witch, and that she forged a dagger out of the power of her ancestors to kill her evil husband whom couldn't be killed. She created a dagger so powerful that it could kill anyone, mortal, immortal or god. It's also thought to behold the courage and wisdom that Etrihtusa had" I replied admirably. "How'd you get it? Etrihtusa died thousands of years ago and sealed the dagger within the earth." I asked hastily.

"How is it you know all of this and I don't?" Ben asked confusedly,

"Do you ever open up our any of magical history books?" I retorted.

"We got it on one of our adventures in Egypt. This was very hard to get." mom answered raising her voice before an argument broke out.

Uncle Jacob's and the packs present to me was a silver charm bracelet with four stunning, highly detailed, miniature wolves. They must've heard me admiring the beautiful charms that mom had on her bracelet from Uncle Jacob for her graduation.

For Ben one of those lighters that flick open and a flask of water. Both had carvings in the silver.

"It's awesome thanks" Ben said thankfully.

There were only two more presents left. We both opened them and saw that they held dazzling gold watches with stars for hands.

"It's traditional to give a witch or wizard a watch for their seventeenth. I've still got mine." mom enlightened us, showing us her gold watch. "They're amazing all of the presents" I said loudly as Ben and I hugged everyone.

We were now all sitting outside watching the display of fireworks and other spectacular things mom was cooking up. Uncle Emmet showed me all of the photos he had taken. I had my watch on and my necklace fastened around my neck. My keys were upstairs on my bedside table along with a map to where the houses were. It turned out that my new car was a Mercedes S 500 Avon Guard in Silver. Ben got a Range Rover Super Charged in black. It was eleven forty two so that meant I'd be seventeen in exactly eighteen minutes.

Seventeen. Sixteen. Fifthteen. Fourteen. Thirteen. I saw Ben glance at his watch anxiously. Twelve. mom and Dad came and sat in between Ben and I. Eleven. They told us they love us no matter what we become. Ten. They hug us tightly with their ice arms. Nine. We tell them we'll try to control ourselves. Eight. They laugh and say they'll always be here. Seven. I can feel my body changing. Six. Five. Everyone comes over to say they love us. Four. Uncle Emmet cracks a joke. Three. We all laugh. Two. mom puts her wand into the air and writes Happy 17th Birthday in bright fireworks. One. "Happy Birthday Maddison" I murmur before Ben and I fall, unconscious. Zero.


	2. Memories

Memories

I don't know what happened after that. We just went out cold.

My dreams were filled with my memories. New and old. They were all swirling around absentmindedly in my sleep like dust in a cloud.

When we first moved here.

When I started Hogwarts.

Jacob and the crew taking

Being sorted into Gryffindor along with Ben.

My first boyfriend, a muggle named Daniel.

My mom and dad teaching me how to ride a bike.

Uncle Emmet carrying me on his shoulders when we were in the forest.

Shopping with Aunt Alice.

Uncle Jasper teaching me how to control my powers.

My 17th Birthday.

The wonderful presents.

A burst of water coming from moms wand.

Learning my first spell.

Granma Esme and I baking a cake.

Fireworks spelling "Happy 17th Birthday"

Grandpa Carlisle telling me about his experiences.

My families faces.

You know when people say "I saw my life flash before my eyes"? Well I know now what they mean. How cliche.


	3. Changed

Changed

Then sound of Welkin, my black owl woke me up, incoherent for a moment then I remembered what had happened I assume the night before. My whole body ached, and I wondered whether that had been from the "transformation".

I stared at the digital alarm clock next to my keys, grimacing as another wave of pain washed over me. I winced, but ignored it. My throat felt dry. I needed a drink.

I could _see _the dust clinging to the alarm clock.

Five fifty eight am.

I _should_ want more sleep but I didn't. My body felt like I had slept for five days instead of five hours.

I got out of bed slowly. It didn't really feel right, moving slowly. I wanted to try something. I walked into the bathroom in the blink of an eye or maybe less. I was dazed that I could _walk _that fast. I listened and heard a movement, like a whisper only quieter.

Everyone was downstairs. I smelt something that smelt like leather. Pages being turned on a leather book. I listened more carefully and heard water rushing over rocks. Was it a river? It must be. Then I realised that there was a river a few miles north from here. But could I really here that far?

I closed my eyes for a split second then opened them. It seemed like a whole new world. If I really focused on what I was looking at I saw many things. I saw all the tiny miniscule cracks in the white tiles. I heard the shell of a bird hatch open. I smelt the forest smells from the green leaves to the wild animals out there. Everything was so apparent to me now.

After my little moment of observation I turned to my bathroom mirror and was overcome at who I saw.

It was me. But I looked very different. The first thing I noticed was that my skin was paler, I wasn't as pale as my Mom or dad, but I was paler with a hint of rose under my cheeks.

Second thing was my skin was as smooth as glass. The third thing was my eyes. They were still the same deep green-blue colour but they gleamed a deep red colour too which made them look creepy. The forth thing I became aware of was that my black hair appeared to be shinier, and abit longer too. The highlights stood out more.

I took a step back instinctively, I knew that this person in the mirror was myself but she seemed too beautiful to be me.

The last thing that I saw was that my body looked more graceful, stronger, paler and smoother, but I still had my petite frame. Not a flaw that my adjusted eyes could see. I was just as inhumanly beautiful as any other member of the family. I sighed. This was not what I wanted.

I came out of the bathroom fully dressed in something that Aunt Alice had bought from Paris. I've learnt to just give in to whatever Aunt Alice buys.

Everybody was downstairs and a stranger was amongst them. They heard me coming so they instantly looked towards the source. The boy in between them looked like Ben but again like me he had unblemished pale skin. His eyes too were grey-blue but with that glint of sinister red. He had a build just like dad but was probably abit shorter. He was very handsome for my brother.

He grinned that grin that I knew very well, his perfectly straight, white teeth showing.

"Maddison?" He asked. Ah nah, your Fairy Godmother.

"Being a half vampire has done you some good" I told him mockingly.

He laughed lightly. Grandpa Carlisle was gazing at us excitedly.

"How long have we been out?" I asked curiously.

"Four days." Emmet replied, grinning.

"Do you feel thirsty at all?" Carlisle asked. I could see the excitement in his eyes.

"Now that you mention it abit" Ben answered.

"Yes," I said quietly. My throat was burning.

Dad dashed into the kitchen quickly, it sounded like a whisper of the wind. He came back with a glass or orange juice; it still smelt the same to me though more concentrated.

Ben and I guzzled it down without spitting it out. Everybody was anxious to see what happened.

It tasted nice. Still the same. But, there was something different. It didn't quench my thirst as it usually would have.

"It still tastes the same to me, though I am thirsty for something else but that did help." He said easing my tension.

"They must still be able to eat human food and drink blood just like Nahuel said." mom murmured later on. mom , dad, Grandpa Carlisle, and Granma Esme were talking quietly in the corner. The rest of us were watching television. They had just finished "testing" us, so to speak.

"I'm sure its abit different from that dear." Dad said quietly.

"If I'm right then they will be very much like us. They probably do need sleep but not as often as normal humans do. Maybe once every four days. They can eat human food as we saw with Ben but prefer blood, not as often as we do either once every month more or less. They have our instincts. They are like Bella when she was a new born. More controlled over their needs. They have a full memory so they will still be able to perform spells too. I think we need to take them hunting soon." Grandpa Carlisle analyzed.

"But what about their school? It's their sixth year at Hogwarts and they will be starting back in two weeks." Granma Esme cried softly.

"We will have to talk to Professor Dumbledore. We will give Maddy a letter to give to Professor explaining our... situation. He's a kind man, he'll understand" mom answered, they all nodded.

Ben and I were running alongside mom and dad less than five minutes later. We had been on walks with mom and dad through the forest before but not a run like this. It was astonishing, the wind whipping at my face, the soft whisper as our feet barely touch the ground. It felt as though I was flying through the forest. It was so calm and quiet out here where the only sound was the rushing of the small river, the tweeting of the birds and the rustling of the leaves.

I was coming first which meant I was obviously the fastest. Unless mom and dad were holding out on me. Dad slowed down after a couple of miles. So did we.

"Ok, now listen." He ordered us nicely after we had stopped. I did as he told. I heard hooves, three maybe four heavy animals. Then I heard four distinct heartbeats, that didn't belong to either Ben or I.

"How many do you think?" He asked Ben and I

"Four" Ben and I replied together.

"Correct. What do you smell?" He asked smiling at us. mom was amazed at how well we were doing.

I could smell something spicy yet sweet as I inhaled. It smelt like steak from a cow but it wasn't the meat that really caught me, it was the smell of the blood, it intoxicated me overcoming all of my senses. Dad could sense that.

"Good. Now a clean way to attack your prey is to leap on to it. Another way is to attack it from behind. Are you ready?" mom asked us fretfully I think she was hoping we would say no.

We nodded hungrily. I was already trying to restrain myself from jumping the animals right there and then. God, I was so hungry. A shudder ran down my body. I hoped I wouldn't be like this at school. That could prove to be a problem.

"Have a try then" She said softly.

Ben and I ran towards the strong smell of the meat, he was going to attack from behind I was going to spring on to it from a tree.

One second I was on the ground the next I was in a tree that was right above the biggest antelope. Ben launched at his one while I bounded from the tree onto my prey. I sank my teeth into his neck and drank at the blood. It stopped struggling after a while.

It was quite nice and it filled me up too. After I had finished I pushed the animal away. I moaned because my clothes had little blotches of blood.

I glanced over to Ben he had just finished and he was even torn up than I was with, his whole shirt practically soaked in blood. It looked like he had gotten more blood on his clothes than in his mouth.

I laughed at him and he looked puzzled "Why are you laughing at me?" he demanded but I just pointed at his clothes. He looked down and muttered "And this was my favourite shirt."

mom and dad were scrutinizing our moves and were very impressed.

"They are very good. Ben has always been abit of a messy eater so it's no surprise that he still is." I heard mom say. On our way back we washed up abit in the river. I was still worrying a little about school. And not aging. And a whole bunch of other stuff too. Everyone at the house was waiting anxiously to hear what happened.

"They're great hunters that's for sure" I heard dad say for the eighth time since we got back.

I was getting bored again so I went outside and practised some spells. Now that I had just thought about it, I could use magic! That really didn't keep me occupied after a while, so I considered going for a drive. With my mind made up I ran upstairs grabbed my keys, a jacket to keep me warm and my credit card just in case.

Nobody noticed as I slipped out the front door into the sleek, glossy interior of the Mercedes and drive down the long, cement drive way and onto the road that led to a motorway.

I didn't know where I was going only that I was driving more and more into the sea side. I stopped at La Push beach after an hour or so of driving around in circles. There were a few parents with their small children who looked up when they heard the purr of the engine. They were very surprised when they saw me hop out of the driver's side, take my shoes off, lock the car and walk down to the beach.

It was five thirty maybe and the sun was almost about to set. The sand felt warm through my toes as I walked along the beach. I finally settled for a spot on the beach where I sat down, hugging my legs against my chest. It really was beautiful, watching the sun set, hearing the gentle lapse of the waves against the beach, feeling as though I hadn't a care in the world. Maybe that's what drove me out here, the relaxing, calm ocean and the magnificent sunset.

I didn't know how long I had been sitting there watching the waves softly tumble against the sand. Five minutes? Thirty minutes? Two hours? I really don't know, but when you're not aging you have all the time in the world.


	4. Returning

Returning

"We'd better get changed soon, the trains slowing down." I said as the train began to roll to a halt.

I pulled my Gryffindor robes over my skinny jeans and shirt to wait until Hogwarts Express came to a full stop. Ben and I stood up. I warily opened the door, cautious not to get prodded by all the other students eagerly trying to exit the train.

"Wait for me off the train! Ben!" I yelled to Ben as the train traffic grew lighter, till all of the students were off the train. Ben had already gotten off with his friends obviosuly not listening to me. I still didn't trust him with all of his friends. I was about get off the train when I heard someone bellow "Petrificus Totalus", a thud, and then a loud crack that sounded like a nose breaking "That's from my father. Enjoy your trip back to London" said a sneering voice.

I figured I knew who it so I waited a little longer. My assumptions were confirmed when Draco Malfoy came pacing down the corridor, running his fingers through his blonde hair.

Stepping into the corridor, I placed myself right in front of him, blocking his exit. In alarm he pulled his wand out of his Slytherin robes and pointed it at me.

"Who's nose did you break Malfoy?" I asked firmly.

"How did you-" He started but I cut him off, he still had a bewildered expression on his face.

"I just know. Now who is it Draco?" I asked abit more softly this time, using my persuading voice. He was kind of shocked because I had never used that tone with him or even used his first name before.

"It's Potter." He finally admitted grudgingly.

"Thank you, now was that so hard?" I asked and smiled at him.

I stepped aside for him and rushed to the back carriage where most of the Slytherins sat.

I could tell that he was here. Though I may not be able to see him I could hear him breathing heavily. I followed the sound of Harry's heavy breathing. He was lying on the floor in the middle of the carriage, as stiff as a board; I jerked his invisibility cloak off of him and waved my wand over him. Mother taught Ben and me how to perform a spell without saying it after we turned seventeen, and we had already perfected it. He had blood flowing down his chin and onto his shirt. The smell was very luscious; it took everything I had not to jump him. I stowed my wand back in my robes. He appeared slightly taller; we hadn't seen each other ever since the Ministry of Magic.

"Thanks Maddison. I thought that I'd be on my way back to London if you hadn't found me" said Harry, breathing a sigh of relief as he got up.

"You're welcome though if we don't get off this train then we _will_ be on our way back to London" I replied, dashing off the train in a human manner.

"Why did Draco break your nose?" I asked Harry as we exited the train although I already knew.

He sort of turned abit red he hesitated before answering. "Well... I was sort of eavesdropping on his conversation. Didn't turn out the way I wanted it to." He laughed a little as he pointed at his nose that was still dripping with blood.

"Do you want me to fix that?" I asked him as I took a quick look at it. The blood looked very tempting I breathed in trying to practise handling the smell of sweet, sweet blood. It was safer for him if I stopped the flowing of the blood. Oh my. I was practically in pain. Keep it together Maddy, I told myself. My eyes flashed red.

"Maddison? Are you okay?" Harry enquired, concern coating his voice. I turned from him, breathing out. My eyes returned to their normal state.

"Yeah, fine. Do you want me to fix it?" I repeated again, straining to keep my posture.

"Do you know how to?" He asked eagerly but at the same time he had a worried expression visible on his face. I almost laughed. Almost.

"Yeah sure." I said. I drawled my wand from my swishing robes, _Episkey_ I thought. The thought was followed by a loud crack and Harry swear "Fuck!"

The bleeding instantly stopped.

"Sorry" I mumbled.

"No it's alright I was just startled at the pain." He breathed heavily. _Pain_. Hah, you don't know what pain is. I waved my wand over him and thought _Tergeo_ the blood disappeared off his shirtand chin.

"How did you do that?" He asked me as he stared at me in wonder.

"Do what?" I asked confusedly I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Perform magic outside of school; you have to be seventeen to do magic outside of the school's grounds or else you get in trouble" said Harry. Oh. Now I knew what he meant.

"I am seventeen. My birthday was only a few weeks ago." I answered truthfully.

"Really? Oh I'm sorry it's just your so small. You're twin brother looks seventeen but you're only tiny." He muttered.

"So how were your holidays?"He asked

"Great. It was awesome to spend time with my family. Yours?"

"Boring till the last few weeks. I got picked on by Dudley again. I hate that I can't use magic on him"

"You're cousin's a prat, don't worry about him. So what did you do for the last few weeks?"

"I stayed at Ron's, Hermione was there too."

"Cool."

"The holidays weren't that exciting really compared to last year's events."

"I know. I always believed you Harry. All those awful things happening to those poor, innocent people. Doesn't Voldemort have a heart?" I said angrily.

"Probably not."

A very long silence followed where the only sound was Harry's panting as we climbed the steep path, lined with pine trees towards Hogwarts. I knew that I could easily run forward and save time but I thought that if I did do that it might frighten Harry.

"Were that your family back at the station?" He suddenly blurted out. He looked slightly embarrassed and said "I mean you don't have to tell me if you don't want to it's just I had never seen you're parents before and you hardly mention them."

I smiled at his curiosity.

"Yes. That was my family." I told him. "My um... sisters, brothers and my um... parents." I said carefully just encase I let something slip.

"Which ones were you're parents? They all looked so young" He asked taken a back.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything Harry but have you ever heard of the saying curiosity killed the cat?"

"Sorry." He mumbled ruefully. The front gate was now evident.

"It's alright. It's just better if you don't know that much about my family." I replied darkly.

"Is it like if you tell me you'll have to kill me?" Harry asked lightly.

I just laughed. "Yeah. Something like that" We laughed together. As we reached the gate I saw from afar that there was an enormous padlock clearly visible. I groaned. Harry looked at me in perplexity.

"What?" he asked. I pointed to the chains and padlock. I don't know how but I had a feeling that there were enchantments on the walls too to keep out any intruders.

"Nothing's going to work. I got a feeling that this school has got more spells on it this year. You know with Voldemort." I had an idea that maybe if I pressed my shield hard enough that it would probably break the gates and the charms, but Harry was here.

"Oh. I guess we'll have to sleep out here tonight." He sighed. I knew something else that would work besides my special "power", I had almost forgotten about it. I closed my eyes tightly 'cause if I didn't they would glow red and would probably scare Harry. I searched for a mind. I sought Ben's mind through the throng of students.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked quietly a hint of exasperation was in his voice.

"Shhh" I replied and went back to my concentrating. Suddenly Ben's mind popped into my vision, he was laughing at a joke that his friend Mark Wilson had just said, he was in the great hall. Dinner hadn't started yet. _Ben get a teacher to come unlock the gates _I whispered into his ear. I could tell that he was annoyed and surprised by me. He had always hated it when I done that. He groaned, _ok I'm coming_. I saw him get up to stride to the front of the hall, through the Gryffindor table and the Hufflepuff table. He walked up to Professor McGonagall and mutter "Professor?"

"Yes Benjamin?" she answered, straightening her spectacles.

"Maddison and Harry are outside the front gate, they're stuck out there and can't get in," He spoke hastily as though he didn't have enough time. She was taken aback for a second then she craned her neck, searching for us. When she was sure we weren't there she stood up. "Thank you Benjamin. I will get a teacher to go and unlock the gates. You may go now."

Ben spun around and walked off in the direction of the Gryffindor table. _Thanks Ben _I said.

_You're welcome _he grumbled. He joined his friends again looking gloom. I zoned back to the front gate.

Harry was staring at me in oddness. It kind of annoyed me.

"What did you just do?" He asked in a peculiar manner

"Um... I sent for help" I responded.

A minute later I saw a faint light. I listened and heard breathing that didn't seem to belong to Harry. Light footsteps. A pitter-patter of a heart. His or hers robes hissing against the leafy floor. Whomever it was held the light away from their face.

The light grew more and more by the minutes till it was close enough for the average eye to see. The lantern shone against a contemptuous face with oily black hair. Harry moaned when he saw that it was Professor Severus Snape. He absolutely hated him. I had noticed that over the years that I had spent here.

"Well, well, well. Nice you to turn up, Potter, although you have evidently decided that the wearing of school robes would detract from your appearance." He nonchalantly touched the gate with the tip of his wand. The chains slinked back, the padlock unlocked itself. We stepped through.

"He couldn't change his clothes were on the train" I said defending Harry. That wasn't fair for Harry.

His attention drew to me. He mustn't have noticed me because shock flickered across his mean face for a moment then he looked unemotional. He tapped the gate again and the chains ravelled together, the padlock shut tightly. Like others he was probably amazed at my beauty.

No one talked for a few brief minutes. It was completely obvious that Harry hated Snape. Most Gryffindor's did. But not as much as Harry did. You could practically feel the waves of hatred emanating from him. I was surprised that Snape didn't sprint for the nearest tree and hide. Harry was shaking so hard from his anger that I was surprised that he didn't phase and rip Snape's head off.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor for lateness from both of you. And another twenty for your muggle attire Potter. You know, I don't believe..." I just tuned him out after that. Wow. Seventy points and the term hadn't even started.

"...decided that bursting into the Great Hall halfway through the feast ought to create a dramatic effect." He babbled on. I felt like telling him to shut up. He was tormenting Harry with his talk. The large doors magically snapped open as we approached them. Ringing laughter and noisy chatter welcomed us as we moved forward. The scraping of knives and forks, glasses being raised were all lovely to hear.

I saw Harry twitch the cloak that hung off his right arm. Snape must've seen it because he said

"No cloak. You can walk in so everyone sees you, which is what you wanted, I'm sure."

The waves of hate again. Sigh. Harry swiftly turned on his heel and practically stomped through the wide open doors. I stood here alone with Professor Snape. I had no idea why but it seemed abit awkward. He was staring at my white skin in suspicion, his black eyes narrowed. I purposely walked slowly into the magnificent hall. It looked the same. Candles were floating overhead giving the Great Hall a warm glow. Harry was striding quickly in a way that would look like a blur to the human eye. I, on the other hand could see every movement. An angry look was on his face. His messy black hair bobbed up and down. Nobody noticed him till he was past Hufflepuff table. Then they all looked up, all surprised from his late entrance. Then they started standing up, tip-toeing to get a good look at "The Chosen One".

I took my chance. I hastily paced towards the Gryffindor table at the end of the hall. Nobody glanced towards me, which I was grateful for. Well I thought nobody had. First it started with one person accidently seeing me then whispering it to her friends on the Ravenclaw table. It spread like a disease; "Hey did you see Maddison Cullen come in with Harry Potter? They must've been sitting together on the train, because I didn't see neither" "You don't think their dating do you?" God. This school was just like those schools on T.V programs. If Gossip Girl had a gossip-off against this school I'm sure this school would win.

I looked around the hall, rolling my eyes at Malfoy as he mimed the breaking of Harry's nose. Crabbe and Doyle laughed along with Zabini. I'm surprised that those two were even allowed back, they got the worst marks in the school for their O.W.L.'s.

I shuffled in between Ben and his friend Bret Donnelly. They were deep in a discussion about Quidditch, so they looked annoyed when I interrupted them. I had caught the words "Chutley Cannons" and "last place".

"Ben I need to talk to you." I said quietly. I spotted Ben's plate. It was untouched. He frowned; his hair fell into his eyes.

"Can't it wait?" He responded, pushing his hair out of his eyes

"No. It can't." I hissed giving him a look that obviously said "Not here!"

He sighed but unwillingly got up.

We walked out of the Great Hall. The gossip continued. Ben grunted at something he heard.

"Everyone's wondering if you and Harry are dating." He said under his breath, we passed a couple of year five Gryffindor girls who gave Ben an interested look. He winked at them then they giggled. He smirked.

I rolled my eyes at him but remained silent. We stopped outside in the court yard and leaned against one of the pillars. The moon shone above giving the square an eerie look. I felt as though something was lurking in the shadows. I listened. Nothing.

"What happened on the train anyway?" he asked, staring up at the round, shining moon.

"Well... After I told you to wait for me which you didn't!" I gave him a small slap on his arm

"I was about to get off when I heard a noise someone yell Petrificus Totalus and Harry's nose break. I waited till the culprit came out. It was Draco Malfoy. I went to the back cabin and I could hear him breathing so I followed the breathing. He had his invisibility cloak covering him and he couldn't move either. He had a broken nose but I fixed it up for him. We walked up to the gates. And I mean _walk_. It was a pretty long walk. Then when we got up to the gates they were locked with not just a padlock either. Did you know that they've put extra security this year? Like lots of security. Enchantments, charms the whole she-bang. That was when I sent the message to you. Honestly, if I didn't have that ability Harry and I would've probably had to sleep out there. Oh yeah, when I said get a teacher to unlock the gates I didn't mean Snape! You should've been there! Just when I really wanted Jasper he's not here. Even he would have difficulty trying to make peace between those two. You should've felt hatred that I could feel coming from Harry. He was shaking with it Ben! Anyway that was all that happened I don't know what everyone's getting all hyped up about. Harry and I are just friends."

"Hmmm... I don't think I'd really like the idea of my sister dating "The Chosen One" anyway. Know why?"

"No. Why?" I asked confusedly.

"Because what if you kill him? Then nobody would be able to defeat Voldemort" He said in preoccupied voice.

I thought about it. "You're right. But I'm sure we could beat him? Aye?" I nudged him, we laughed.

We both gazed dreamily at the moon until it disappeared behind a cloud, filling the courtyard with darkness.

I sighed "We better get back now."

"Yeah."

We strolled back to the Great Hall playfully bumping into each other as we walked.

We could still hear everyone yakking and laughing to each other from a distance. We came through the doors just as Professor Dumbledore was about to stand up so we just stood leaned against the back wall. Everybody shut up because they knew that Professor Dumbledore always had something important to say. "The very best of evenings to you!" He exclaimed raising his arms in a wide open gesture while smiling a broad smile to us all. Many of the students gasped, including me, at Dumbledore's right hand. His hand was blackened; it looked as though he had burnt it. Everybody started whispering to anyone who would hear it. Dumbledore smiled simply at the curiosity of the pupil's and waved his arm.

"Nothing to worry about." He said casually. "Now... to our new students..." I stopped listening and turned around. Some Auror's were patrolling the corridors as though they were perfects. Hmmmm, looks like it wasn't just spells that had been placed upon the castle this year either. I recognized Dawlish an Auror that Dumbledore attacked last year. Wonder what he's doing here.

"...Those wishing to play for their house Quidditch teams should give their names to their Heads of House as usual. We are also looking for new Quidditch commentators, who should do otherwise..."

Professor went on. I prodded Ben lightly and whispered "You should join."

"Yeah. Maybe" was his answer.

"We are pleased to welcome a new member of staff this year. Professor Slughorn," Professor Slughorn stood up. If I could compare Professor Slughorn to an animal I'd probably compare him to a walrus. A big belly. Silver moustache. Shiny bald head.

"...Is a former colleague of mine who has agreed to take up his old post of Potions master."

"Potions?" "Potions?" Everybody echoed it like a broken record.

"Professor Snape, meanwhile," continued Dumbledore over the voices that were discussing this new topic, "Will be taking over the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"No!" Harry half-yelled. That turned many heads. I almost laughed at the look on his face. He was staring at the teachers table in desperation.

Snape raised his hand casually but there was a glint of victory in his eye. He had finally gotten the job he wanted all this time. Good for him. Not good for us.

Dumbledore gazed around the room his eyes lingering on Harry for a few seconds more than the rest before he continued "Now as everybody in this hall knows, Lord Voldemort and his followers are once more at large and gaining in strength" Ben snorted. A few people turned their heads. The whole hall was silent. My eyes went to Harry. He glanced at Draco Malfoy who had his wand raised and was making a fork float in the air, as if he didn't care that the most powerful and dangerous wizard in history was killing off people and didn't care who they were.

"I cannot emphasise strongly enough how dangerous..." I continued to stare at Draco. I knew what Professor was talking about. I already knew how to protect myself in the face of danger. Then all of a sudden as though he felt someone's yes on him he looked towards me. His grey eyes were full of sadness and sorrow, but at the same time they had hope in them.

Our eyes met. His grey eyes bore into my green-blue ones like a stamp. He turned pink before looking down at his plate. I was in shock; I had never ever seen that look in him before.

"Now your beds await, as warm and comfortable as you could possibly wish, and I know that your top priority is to be well-rested for your lessons tomorrow. Let us therefore say goodnight. Pip pip!" And with that the students got off their benches and began to slowly file out of the room.

"I'm gonna go catch up with my friends alright?" said Ben as he saw his mates across the crowd.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go wait for Hermione and that in the common room" I replied. I watched Ben saunter off in the direction of his friends.

I made my way towards Gryffindor tower. Everybody was staring at me. I wished that I could fade into the walls. Before my birthday I usually blended in like a white dot on a blank piece of paper. I tried not to draw attention to myself but I had my moments. Like when Me, Luna, Neville, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Ben flew those Thestrals to the Ministry of Magic and fought off some Death Eaters. That was the night Sirius died. It was all over the Daily Prophet the next morning. Mom and dad were just happy that we were alive. Or else they would've had some serious avenging to do.

I was reminiscing about last year as I climbed the stairs towards Gryffindor tower when my mind took a turn. I remembered Draco's eyes and most importantly that depressing look. It made me feel sad too. Why? I had no idea. Somehow I got the feeling that this year would be much different than the others.


	5. Friends

Friends

I said the password to the Fat Lady and climbed through the portrait into the warm, cosy Gryffindor common room. Many other students were tired and heading off to bed. Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny were sitting on the red velvet armchairs nearest to the fire. Hermione and Ginny looked up and saw me then they rushed up to me and gave me a big hug. They shuddered abit at my coldness.

"It's nice to see you again Maddy. I didn't see you at dinner, where were you?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, nice to see you too Hermione" I replied, ignoring her question.

"Sorry I didn't catch up on the train. Professor Slughorn "recruited" me." Ginny mumbled,"Anyway it's great to see you" Ginny said in a cheery tone.

"Er... good to see you Maddison" said Ron from the back. He and Harry stood awkwardly in the back.

"It's good to see you again Maddison. Thanks again for... um helping me." Harry muttered.

I smiled at them both. "You're welcome."

"How was your holiday?" Hermione asked as we all sat back down. The light from the fire flickered on the red walls giving the room a pretty look.

"It was great! I turned seventeen, learnt new spells, hung out with my family," I said bubbly.

"Wow really? You're seventeen already?" Ron said, looking me up and down as though I was a patient.

"Yeah I know I'm so small and tiny. I've heard that from Harry over here," I said gesturing towards Harry with my thumb.

"Sorry it's just you do look small!" Harry said repentantly.

"Don't worry about it."

"So... I don't want to seem nosy or anything but was that your family back at the platform with you?" Ron asked, his voice heavy with curiosity

"Yes."

"They're very... um... attractive." said Ron, as if _attractive _didn't exactly describe how my family looked. Try inhumanly dashing, abnormally beautiful.

"Thank you. I'll be sure to tell them that."

Ben burst through the portrait laughing with his friends.

"Shhh! Some people are sleeping Ben!" I whispered loudly, annoyed at my brother's abnoxious behaviour.

"Sorry." He mumbled, immediately quieting down.

"Speaking of which- I think I'm gonna hit the hay." Said Bret Donnelly, Ben's close friend. He was quite handsome, with his dark brown hair and teak coloured eyes.

"Me too" said another one of his friends whom I did not recognize straight away.

Ron yawned. "I better get some sleep. See ya tomorrow 'kay?" and with that he walked off tiredly towards the boy's dormitory. Soon after that Harry, Hermione and Ginny followed leaving me and Ben alone in the common room.

"You tired?" I asked under my breath. Now that no one was here I didn't have to talk loudly.

"No. You?"

"Not at all." He sat in the seat next to me.

We gazed into the glowing fire, as still as a marble statue. Unlike the rest of our family, we still didn't feel comfortable in our new form.

We sat there just staring into the never-ending fire for two hours. Ben was the first to break the silence with a sigh.

"Are we supposed to do this all night, every night until the next holidays? At least at home we had something to do!" he muttered gloomily.

"Well we can't leave without getting caught by Filch. How 'bout we study?"

Ben groaned "Nah. I don't feel like studying"

"Well don't moan if you don't want to do what I suggest!" I snapped.

He fell silent. Then he found a way to entertain himself. He took out his flask of water and tipped the whole lot out into his hand. It hovered a few inches above his palm. He used both of his hands and twisted it round into a watery ball. He threw it into both hands like a ball; it always stopped a few inches close to his palm. Then he split it up into three and juggled it as though it was solid. I just watched him as he performed his tricks, with a smile. He put it back into one again. Then he threw it at my face. I put up my shield and the watery ball splatted against my invisible shield like a mosquito hitting a windscreen. The water dripped down onto the red carpet. Ben quickly swiped it up with his hand like a broom, then placed it back it the silver flask. I grinned broadly, and poked out my tongue like a child.

He laughed at my immature manner.

"I think we should at least try to sleep." I said a few minutes later.

"Ok then. Goodnight" Ben said, exhaling noisily. He stalked off to his dormitory while I dashed up to mine. I dressed in my short black nightey and climbed into my warm bed and made an attempt at sleep. I fell into a light slumber, my dreams filled with blood, black eyes and flying cars?


	6. Lessons

Lessons

I woke up before the crack of dawn the next morning. I was the only soul up, while the rest were probably snoring their heads off. I went into the girls bathrooms where Moaning Myrtle was sulking in her cubicle. After I had showered and changed I went into the common room. It seemed abnormally silent and barren. Everybody was just getting out of bed. Ben was the second person to get up. I wonder- do you really count if you're not human?

I gathered my school books together from my trunk and set off towards the Great Hall. I halted just as I was about to enter the doors. A few ghosts looked curious as to why I stopped. Why was I coming to the Great Hall for breakfast when I didn't need any food? I wasn't hungry at all. In fact I had gone hunting right before we left for Kings Cross station. I really didn't like all of the free time I had on my hands. With a sigh I spun on my heels and headed in the direction of the lake.

A gust of cold air hit me as I stepped outside the warm castle, making me shiver. The morning was chilly. Dew clung to the green grass. Fog hung in the air like smoke. Rays of sunshine peeped from behind the dull, grey clouds. I hadn't realized before but this place kind of looked alot like Forks. Except for the fact that they actually got sunshine here.

"Drivelio." I muttered, pointing my wand at a spot close to the edge of the lake. It instantly dried up as though someone had wiped the spot with an invisible towel.

I sat down on the grass, stowing my bag that held my books inside on a patch of grass next to the dry spot. I hugged my legs close to my body trying to keep warm, and rested my chin on my knees. I gazed thoughtfully out at the calm, black lake. Not a ripple in sight. The water looked deep and cold. I always used to sit here, just staring into the dark lake. After twenty minutes or so I was on my feet in one swift movement. Then I assembled my books and set off for the Great Hall once more to sort out my timetable with the Head of Gryffindor House Professor McGonagall. I heard a ringing noise coming from inside my bag. I plucked out my sleek black cell phone out of the jumble of things and checked the caller I.D. It was my dad. The pressed the answer button on my touch screen cell phone and said "Hello?"

"Hello Maddison, it's your father here." Dad said in a cheery voice. I smiled inwardly.

"Hi Dad. How's it going?" I asked cooly.

"Good and yourself?" he replied in that old fashioned manner of his that I had always admired.

"Alright. I'm just on my way to get my timetable sorted out."

"Oh, ok. Are you sure you're alright?" he asked in a concerned voice.

I rolled my eyes, though he couldn't see it. "Of course dad. I can control myself. It's hard but I'm pulling through, what with all the students and that." I said in a low voice as I passed a few fourth years who stared at the cell phone in my hand.

"I'll take your word for it then. How's Ben? he's not picking up his cell."

"Fine. I'll tell him to keep his cell phone on. Mind you it is abit hard here. It's only been one day and I'm getting tired with all the free time I have. Not eating, no need for sleep. It might be abit better when I start to get piles of homework though," I laughed easily.

"Yes, I love you dear. Well your mother wants to talk to you now." he passed the phone to my mother.

"Hey darling how are you?" she asked in a pleasant tone.

"I'm fine how are the rest of the family?" I asked.

"Their fine. Jacob and the pack are just abit tense because a few of Carlisle's friends dropped by unexpectedly."

"Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper told me to give you there love; their flying to Mexico for some reason but said they'll be back in a week or so." She continued.

"Cool. Listen I got to go now mom. Love you. Give my love to the rest." I said as I approached the Great Hall. A few Slytherins were sniggering and pointing at me as though they didn't think there was any need for muggle technology. When your parents live in America and you're going to school somewhere in the UK, cell phones are essential. I wasn't going to make my owl fly all that way just to deliver a letter.

"Ok, love. Give my love to Ben and tell him to keep his cell on!"

"'Kay mom. Love you," I muttered as I pressed the end button on the screen. Then I locked my phone and put it back in my shoulder bag, which hung gently off my shoulder.

There was loud jabber coming from the Gryffindor's side of the room. Many year six students were lined in a straight line in front of their Head of House. I grabbed my O.W.L results out of my bag and checked them once more.

_MADDISON DAHLIA ESME SWAN- CULLEN HAS ACHEIVED: _

_Astronomy: E_

_Arithmancy: A _

_Charms: O_

_Care of Magical Creatures: A_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts: O_

_Herbology: A_

_History of Magic: O_

_Potions: O_

_Transfiguration: O_

Six "Outstandings", two "Acceptables" and one "Exceeds Expectations". I sighed. Why did I have to be smart? I trudged towards Professor McGonagall, thinking about my middle name. Dahlia Swan was the name of my mother's aunt, who was the only relative that was actually nice towards Bella. Then there was Esme which was, of course, my grandmother's name. Ben snuck up behind me. He was going to yell "boo" but I turned around just in time to see him raise his arms. His mouth was wide open.

"Aw. You ruined it." He said grinning as he set his arms down. I frowned at him.

"Mom and dad say hi," I mumbled facing forward again. "And to turn on your cell."

"Oh yeah that's right." He swiftly took out his black, slide phone and held down the red button. It made several beeping noises, indicating that he had some messages.

I realized that I was behind Harry. "Oh hi, Harry." I said in a gloomy voice. I had no idea why but I felt like my results had totally killed my mood which was weird because they should have done the complete opposite. Mom and dad were so proud. Even though I was quiet and abit shy sometimes, I had always gotten good marks. Harry twisted around. "Hi Maddison. I didn't see you at breakfast?"

"Oh um... I was down by the lake." I mumbled, looking all gloom and doom.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Ben glanced over my shoulder at my results which he had seen a thousand times before he had also seen this look before.

"It's her marks." He informed Harry. I glowered at him. Then I gave Harry my marks.

"Oh. Let me see." His eyes swept over them.

"What's wrong with them? Their almost as good as Hermione's" he said handing them back.

"That's it! Nothing!" I let out. I didn't want to be perfect. To me perfect was boring. That's also why I didn't want to be a perfect this year and I sent back my perfects badge. Perfect was boring. I never asked to be perfect, did I? It was annoying, when you're half vampire, half witch, with a rich family. My life screamed flawless, yet I was not happy with it.

"Okay..." Harry replied, stretching those two syllables.

I finally reached Professor McGonagall and meekly passed her my O.W.L.

"Well, well, well, I'm very pleased at you're performance Maddison," she peered at me over her spectacles a smile on her face. I half-heartedly smiled back.

"You have passed everything with flying colours. Including Arithmancy and History of Magic."

"Thank you," I said mildly.

"Why you don't look pleased! Aren't you happy to receive such excellent marks?" she exclaimed

"Well... not really."

"Why you haven't told me your ambition. What would you like to become once you leave Hogwarts?" she questioned.

"I'm not sure" I said quietly.

"Would you like to continue with these subjects?" she asked nicely.

"I'm not sure that I'd like to carry on with Care of Magical Creatures Professor and Astronomy" I said timidly.

"Very well. Here is you're timetable. Oh, and I was very impressed when I heard about you're help in the Ministry of Magic Maddison." She said as she gently tapped the tip of her wand against a blank piece of parchment. Words and times spilt out of her wand. It showed that I had a free period now till Defence Against the Dark Arts, a free period, Arithmancy, Double Potions to make up for the time that we spend on free period, and another free period till Charms. Those free periods were supposed to be used studying. Bleh.

"Um... Thank you Professor" I replied as I walked off.

I was strolling distractedly down a corridor on the seventh floor, books in hand. I didn't really care where I was going when suddenly someone came rushing around the corner and knocked right into me! My hands flailed and the books scattered all over the floor. I was about to tumble down when a pair of strong hands caught me around my tiny waist. I looked up, about to thank a fellow Gryffindor but my breath caught in my throat. Draco Malfoy was supporting me, a smirk on his face.

"You'd better watch where you're going. If I wasn't here you'd probably had fell on your pretty little face." He said contemptuously in that deep voice of his.

"I highly doubt that." I muttered. A few moments passed and he still hadn't let go of me. I was starting to lose my patience. I hated this guy. I tried to wriggle out of his grip but he just held tighter.

"Let go!" I exclaimed, wriggling like a caterpillar.

"No." he said curtly.

"I swear if you don't let go of me Malfoy..." I threatened but he just kept on grinning.

"You're feisty aren't you?" he said, snapping his teeth like a lion. Oh my god.

I was seriously on the verge of wiping that grin off his face. I was very irritated by now; some of the books were suspended in mid-air, which is what happens when I'm mad.

"Let go of me now Malfoy or I'll..." I didn't know how to finish that sentence. Slap you? Kick you? Crush you into a million tiny pieces? Oh, I know. Tell my dad. Malfoy would really get a kick out of that one.

Literally.

"Or you'll what?" he asked in a smoky voice, pulling me closer. My voice caught in my throat for a second.

"I don't want to hurt you Malfoy." I said warningly. Now that was a lie. But one single hit and he could get really hurt. Then it would just leave a big mess for me to clean up.

He suddenly pushed his lips to mine. I was shocked and the books fell with a clatter onto the ground. He closed his eyes as he pulled me in closer. Was he enjoying this? I struggled trying to escape, but he kept pulling me closer. His arms wrapped around my waist. I stopped struggling for a moment and kissed him back. It kind of felt nice. His lips were very warm and soft. Weird, I thought that Malfoy would be one of those rough kissers. He smiled through the kiss. He actually smiled; I really didn't think he was capable of something like that.

"What the hell?" I heard someone yell from the corridor. I recognized it as Harry's voice. I thanked God but at the same time wish it had never ended.

Malfoy pulled away. I took my chance. I drawled my wand from my pocket so fast that none of the two saw it. But it was just for show. I pushed my force out quickly making Malfoy fly twenty feet away and land on the stone ground with a nice and loud thump. I warned him.

"Nice timing Potter." Malfoy said loathingly as he got up rubbing his back. He advanced towards me again ready for round two.

"Back off Malfoy." Harry said, raising his wand and pointing it straight at Malfoy's broad chest.

Malfoy glanced at me smirked then said "Don't worry- I'll be around." I shivered; I'd hate to think when. Then he spun around and headed towards the dungeons; probably to boast of his "success".

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Harry asked I could tell that he was troubled at what he had just witnessed.

"No. I'm fine." I reassured him.

"He kissed you and you're telling me your fine? Are you sure I don't need to take you to Madame Pomfrey?" he asked sceptically, pretending to examine me like a doctor.

"Now that you've mentioned it I do feel abit faint." I went along, pretending to faint. We both laughed. He helped me gather my books and my bag which had fell when Malfoy bumped into me.

He didn't daren't asked what happened. I think he probably already knew.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" I asked you very rarely saw Harry without them.

"I don't know, probably on their way to Defence Against the Dark Arts by now."

I took a peek at my watch. Five more minutes and then Defence Against the Dark Arts would start.

"We'd better hurry." I said, quickening my pace.

Harry had to run to keep up. We made it to Defence Against the Dark Arts before Snape had let in the large cue. I noticed Malfoy with Zabini. He saw me approaching and winked. Zabini just looked confused. Malfoy hadn't told him the story yet. Harry grunted loudly at Malfoy's gesture. Hermione saw us present. Her arms were filled with heavy, leather bound books. She looked kind of stressed out. Who wouldn't, with all that homework? She came over to us with Ron in tow.

"You won't believe the amount of homework we got for Runes!" she exclaimed fretfully. "A fifteen inch essay, two translations and I've got to read all of these by Wednesday!" she said holding out the large books for us to see. They had ancient markings on the front. I knew Runes I just didn't bother to take the classes. Now I was starting to wish I had. Those would've kept me busy for at least a couple of hours, I thought to myself regretfully.

"Shame" Ron said and yawned loudly.

"I could help you if you want" I offered. Hermione looked dumbstruck. I bet nobody has ever offered to help _her_before.

"I know abit of Runes" I mumbled. I saw Ben out of the corner of my eye standing by his friends. He was easily the most handsome of them all. A few girls were looking at him as though he were a god. I was sure a few were actually drooling. Eww... that was gross. And disturbing.

"Um... yeah, sure that would be great" Hermione answered, still not sure what happened.

"I bet Snape's gonna give us loads too." Harry said grudgingly.

Then all of a sudden the door flew open and their stood Snape. He fixed his black, beady eyes upon the students before saying "Inside."

Everyone shut up as though someone had zipped their mouths together. We all went into the room. I saw Harry and a few others look around. Snape had already set his style into the room as did other inhabitants before him. It was gloomier in here than my mood had been in when I got my O.W.L's. The curtains were closed to block out the sunlight that was seeping through the tiny cracks in the dark brown, drawn curtains. The only light was coming from those medieval-type of torches that clung to the stone walls. Those hadn't been there before.

Horrific pictures were lit up from the glowing light off the torches. The pictures on the walls were of people in excruciating pain screaming for death, dead bodies with very blank expressions, a dementor picture here and there, and a few others. But out of all the dreadful posters two really did catch my eye. They could've been possibly the largest. One was of a werewolf, not like the La Push werewolves, but actual werewolves who were attacking innocent people. The people were trying to run away but the werewolves just always caught up. To me this was very offensive because the werewolves _I_ know of don't go around killing off people one-by-one like off movies. All of the pictures were moving as do magical pictures do. It was a picture of a girl with pale white skin, blood red eyes and long sharp fangs. She was sucking at the neck of a man, blood trickling down his neck. She was as beautiful as any vampire should be. Well, at least there weren't any pictures of fluffy white cats as Umbridge had.

We all sat down, I sat next to Hermione, Harry and Ron at their table. Snape chuckled darkly at the look on each of our faces, which was a mixture of disgust and horror. That man has a really twisted sense of humour.

"Have I asked you to take out your books yet?" Snape asked shortly. Hermione immediately dropped her book back into her bag.

"I would like your fullest attentions" he said as he swooped to the front of the class like an overgrown bat. Weirdo.

"You have had five teachers in this subject so far." he started, he moved around the class.

"Naturally, they would've all had their own methods and priorities. Given this confusion I am surprised so many of you scraped an O.W.L in this subject. I shall be even more surprised if any of you manage to keep up with the N.E.W.T work, which will be much more complicated than of which you are used to."

"The Dark Arts," Snape went on "Are many, varied, ever-changing and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many headed monster, which, each time..." I zoned out again. Let me know when you're talking about something useful, I thought. He loved the Dark Arts- everyone knew it. Dumbledore just had never given him the job. Shame for Snape. He spoke about it as though it was his lover. That was weird. Sometimes I wonder if Snape had ever loved anyone or anything else.

"Your defences," he said loudly, "must therefore be as flexible and inventive as the Arts you seek to undo. These pictures" said Snape as he gestured towards the pictures. "Give a far representation of what happens to those who suffer, for instance, the Cruciatus Curse." The poster of a man screaming in torture, begging to die. "Feel the kiss of a Dementor" he said indicating to a portrait of a lady with a blank, unhappy face. "Or provoke the aggression of an Inferius" he motioned towards a body that had been ripped to pieces.

"So it's true he has been using them then?" Parvati Patil squeaked, her usually calm voice raising an octave or two.

"The Dark Lord has used Inferi before," Snape said as he gazed in wonder at the pictures.

"Which means you will be well-advised to assume that he might use them again." said Snape snapping out of his trance and staring down at us. He leaned against his desk, waiting for something.

"Sir, you haven't told us what those two are." Ernie Macmillan said pointing to the images that I hated the most. Snape looked as though these had been the questions he had been waiting for. The whole class stared at the pictures. I felt uneasy and swayed abit.

"Those are acts of the Dark Arts. The werewolf. We learnt about this animal in third year. " Snape said in a low voice, as he waved his hand over the picture "A highly revolting person whom transforms into that beast during a full moon. They attack anything they see. Whether it be wizards, witches or little children" he said leering over us. I felt like objecting to what he was saying. That was not true at all. I knew plenty of good werewolves who don't need a full moon to phase. And then there was Professor Lupin who wasn't bad at all. He just had a little problem.

"Then there is the vampire." He said as he made his way towards the picture, his eyes still intent on us. "They are unnaturally beautiful; it's their way of attracting prey. Pale white skin, that's as cold as ice. They are the world's deadliest predator. Do not be fooled by their good looks- it is only to seduce you. They reel you in to a dark alley then make their move, leaving you dead on the ground. They have other extraordinary abilities too. They are at least twenty times stronger and faster than the ordinary witch or wizard." His eyes swept over the class, lingering on me and Ben for a few seconds more than the others. I was sure everyone else was looking at me too. This was what he had done when he had learnt that Professor Lupin was a werewolf. He's onto something.

I glared at him in a way that, I was certain I saw him shift his weight.

"Those two monsters are both unnatural if you ask me." He said coldly. You're unnatural if you ask me, I thought lethally.

"Now... you are, I am aware of, complete novices in the use of non-verbal spells. What is the advantage of non-verbal spells?" he asked the class. Hermione's hand immediately shot up like a canon. He looked around the class slowly, making sure he had no choice. I sighed and raised my hand.

He instantly said "Yes. Miss Cullen?" Hermione's hand fell to her side once more, her face dropped abit.

"Your opponent has no idea what you're about to use or when you're going to use it, which gives you an advantage." I muttered.

"Speak up" he ordered.

"Your opponent has no idea of which spell you're going to use or when you're going to use it, giving you an advantage." I said a little louder, in my emotionless tone.

"Exactly. Those, who progress to using magic without shouting incantations, gain an element of surprise in their spell-casting. Not all wizards can do this of course; it is a question of concentration and mind power which some," he turned his stare towards Harry before finishing "lack".

Harry glared daggers at Snape till Snape gave in and glanced away.

"You will now divide into pairs. One partner will attempt to jinx the other _without_ speaking. The other will attempt to repel the jinx in _equal_ silence. You may now begin." Snape said before returning to his desk. I didn't know who to partner up with. Hermione was with Neville, and Ron and Harry were partnered together.

Ben suddenly grabbed my arm and carted me to his side of the room. We stood three metres apart from each other. A Ravenclaw stared at us. Ben grinned broadly, showing his sharp teeth. We did not possess fangs, as did our family, but we sure had pretty sharp and deadly teeth.

"Ok. You block, I'll jinx." I said to him.

"Bring it sis." he said in a cocky voice.

"With pleasure," I muttered.

I raised my arm quickly and flicked my wand while I thought the Jelly-Legs jinx. Ben blocked it with a simple wave of his wand.

I thought more jinxes and hexes but Ben just kept on repelling them. Students were watching us in awe. Some were turning a deep shade of purple from their straining. I heard others muttering them instead. Snape weaved in between the pairs, carelessly taking points from Gryffindor for not being able to keep up. Then he came to us. It was my turn to repel Ben's jinxes. I blocked Ben's countless jinxes. Snape observed us with raised eyebrows. After I blocked Ben's last jinx Snape finally said.

"Well done you two. Fifteen points for Gryffindor." He said reluctantly. I could tell that he would prefer giving it to a Slytherin. The only person who actually managed to repel a jinx was Hermione. She blocked Neville's Jelly-Legs Jinx (which, might I add he whispered). That should've gotten her another ten points but she didn't get any. I just lazily raised my wand at everything Ben threw at me. Then I heard a commotion coming from Harry and Snape.

"_Protego!_" Harry roared. Snape was knocked off his feet and hit a desk behind him. We all watched the two. Snape was livid.

"Do you remember me telling you that we were practising _non_-verbal spells Potter?" He asked in a mad voice.

"Yes" Harry replied shortly.

"Yes _sir._" Snape corrected

"There's no need to call me "sir", Professor" Harry retorted.

I felt like bursting out laughing. Shame Snape. Nice come back Harry. I smirked along with Ben, Dean, Seamus and Ron. The rest gasped like it was such a surprise.

"Detention, Saturday night, my office. I do not take cheek from anyone Potter... Not even the "Chosen One"" Snape said.

As soon as Defence Against the Dark Arts I rushed up to Harry. Ron was saying "That was brilliant, Harry."

"Nice come back Harry." I told him as I passed. I sauntered off to History of Magic. That lesson was the only lesson that was taught by a ghost. He went on and on about a witch who had invented the cauldron and how it was the most important discovery of the Wizarding World, besides the wand of course. Wow. Pure Bloods said that they were a much more superior race than the Muggles, yet one of the most important things the Wizards had invented was the cauldron. How ironic.

After that boring lesson I went outside to enjoy the sun. A boy gave Harry a parchment, chattered to him for a while then left. Ron was looking over Harry's shoulder with a mystified expression on his face.

"He enjoys Acid Pop's" Ron said, obviously confused.

"It's the password to get past the gargoyle..." I stopped listening after that. It was probably something to do with Dumbledore. I lay in the sun for a little while. Passerby's stopped and stared as I lay on the dry grass. It was most defiantly the fact that I was glowing. My skin didn't sparkle like mums or dads because I was part witch, but I did glow. A subtle glow. When I thought that it was time for me to go I got up and went to my Arithmancy lesson, wondering what Ginny meant when she said Slughorn had "recruited" her.


	7. Trouble

Draco's POV

Trouble

"_Let go of me now Malfoy or I'll..." she hesitated; I could tell that she was deciding what she would do to me_. _A mental image of her father glowering at me popped into my head. He had looked like he wanted to strangle me to death. _

"_Or you'll what?" I asked her, pulling her cold body closer to mine. _

"_I don't want to hurt you Malfoy" she said cautiously. I loved the sound of her voice; it sounded like music to my ears. A sweet symphony. I gazed down at her lips. So full with a pinkish tinge. I'd had enough. I pressed my lips to hers. She was taken aback for a moment then tried to twist out of my arms. I pulled her tiny body closer to mine. There was such a difference in our looks. I was six foot, toned and muscled, with pale skin, gray eyes, and white-blonde hair. She looked about five foot four maybe, very petite too, soft skin with a shade of rose under her smooth, white skin, fierce blue-green eyes that were a shade deeper than the ocean, and long black hair with purple and blue highlights. _

_She stopped struggling and kissed me back. Her-_

"Draco!" Blaise said stridently, snapping me out of my day dream. Thanks Blaise, you just snapped me out of the most wonderful memory I've ever had.

"What?" I snapped back as I leaned back into the royal green armchair. Blaise raised an eyebrow.

"What's up with you?" he enquired.

"Nothing." I retorted quickly, so he just let the subject drop. I ran my ringers through my blonde hair. There was silence for a moment.

"Anyway... Maddison Cullen is a hot little thing isn't she?" Blaise asked vaguely.

"Yes, she is." I replied, not looking at Blaise. I still hadn't told him about our... encounter. I mean, I was the Prince of Slytherin wasn't I? My reputation would be ruined if people knew that I had gotten beaten up by a girl. But, then again, I had kissed the hottest girl in Hogwarts. And she had kissed me back too. I sort of forced her to do it though. So that probably balanced out the getting-beaten-up-by-a-girl thing.

I had always fancied her, even before she looked like a goddess. She had always been the prettiest girl in school. Maddison seemed like a down-to-earth person, I knew for a fact that she's very smart, not in that annoying know-it-all way like the Mudblood Granger who stuck her hand up every time a teacher asked a question. She has very apparent beauty. Maddison is a very mysterious person, desperately trying to blend in with the crowd and not draw too much attention to herself. Sometimes she succeeds, other times she sticks out like a sore thumb. How can you fit in when you're meant to stick out?

I hardly knew much about her except for that. Like I said- Maddison Cullen is a mystery to me, as to every other male in this school. The only boy who was actually close to her besides her own twin brother, was Potter. Another reason to hate him. Wait, did I just think that? Am I jealous? Of Potter?

Though I didn't really know what jealousy was seeing as I never got jealous over a girl. In the Great Hall, when I was watching the ever-lovely Maddison I saw her talking to Potter and it absolutely made my blood boil. As I hate to admit it that was jealousy. Jealous of Potter.

It was official, _I_, Draco Malfoy am jealous of Harry Potter.

I touched my lips as I remembered Maddison's lovely lips. Cold lips. As-cold-as-ice lips. All of a sudden some words Snape had said jumped into my mind. _"Pale white skin as cold as ice" "Unnaturally beautiful"_, were the words he had used to describe a vampire. Maddison fitted the profile perfectly. Was it possible that...? No she couldn't be, or else she would have

totalled me when I kissed her. Hmm... there was definitely something about Maddison Cullen.

"Hey Draco! Yoo hoo!" Blaise called waving his hand frantically in front of my face. I caught his wrist mid-wave and said in an irritated voice "Don't do that." I released his wrist from my hand. He rubbed it, and gave me an edgy look.

"Man, that's the second time you've blanked out on me!" Blaise exclaimed.

"Sorry." I replied. I glanced at the clock on the mantel piece. Ten minutes till Potions.

"Come on let's get going" I said in a low tone. I picked up my bag as I got up and followed Blaise out of the dungeon's.

My mind didn't really get time to think on that short journey to the familiar room, which I had visited many times. On that very small walk my mind wandered to the mission that I had been assigned by the Dark Lord. I silently cursed myself for not going straight to the Room of Requirement again. I needed to fix it.

Blaise and I arrived in the corridor before most. Only a few people stood at the door, including Maddison and her brother Benjamin. Her head was bowed, as was her brothers. They were apparently in a deep conversation about something. I hope she wasn't telling him about me kissing her. If I had learnt anything about big brothers it was not to mess around with their little sisters. And Benjamin looked like the type that could waste me as easily as his sister could. Benjamin heard me and Blaise approaching and immediately glared at me. He straightened up, baring his teeth. Oh no. A mixture of rage and hatred was unmistakeable on his face. I halted in my tracks, as did Blaise. Benjamin sort of crouched abit. Of the few people that were there, observed us curious as to what would happen next. Pansy and Millicen swooned over Benjamin's figure with awed expressions. A snarl ripped through his chest. An actual snarl. I could tell that he wanted to rip my throat out. Benjamin took a step forward. I stumbled backwards. Maddison stepped in his way. He was taller than me though just by an inch or two.

"Move Maddy." he ordered in a low voice that I barely heard. She stood her ground.

"Ben." She said in a wary, distressed way.

"Move." He ordered again. He took another step towards me; his green-blue eyes were intent on my retreating figure. Or maybe just on my throat. Maddison placed her small hands on Benjamin's chest, which received envious looks from other girls. I didn't stand a chance. Well, I always knew that I would either die from a) the Dark Lord b) Potter c) An older brother. Goodbye World.

He tried to advance forward again but something was holding him in his place. Maddison.

"Benjamin don't." she said, authority hinting at her voice. He looked down at her face. She gave him a look I didn't see, but it must've been a good one because he relaxed abit. With a final glare in my direction, Benjamin eased up and Maddison dropped her hands to her sides. Benjamin slouched off to the corner and leaned against a wall. He folded his arms over his chest and kept his eyes in a straight stare. Maddison turned towards me. She frowned at me, her brows pulled together as thought she was trying to work out a hard puzzle. I gave her a rueful smile. She returned it with a breathtaking beam. Blaise and Benjamin glanced between us both. I was sure that I saw Benjamin flinch out of the corner of my eye. Blaise just looked outright confused.

A few minutes later the rest joined us in the doorway. Only fifteen people had actually made it through this year. Including Potter and his little gang. I was gazing unconsciously into space, daydreaming of a certain someone, when out of the blue the Potions door flew open and the recognizably enormous belly of Professor Slughorn wobbled into through the doorway. All of the students filed into the room that was emanating strong, sweet aroma. Four cauldrons stood close to each of the four tables. Four Ravenclaws sat at their own table nearest to a brown muddy looking potion. Potter, Weasley, Granger and that pompous prat Ernie Macmillan sat on a table nearest to a potion that was probably the source of all the pleasant smells. The five Slytherins sat at the table closest to a potion that looked and smelt alot like water. That left Benjamin and Maddison sitting on a table closest to a potion that was bubbling different colours like a rainbow. The last was standing in a small cauldron. Golden-coloured potion swirled about inside, splashing against the sides. The air was heavy with intoxicating smells. I felt like ditching my fellow Slytherins and joining Maddison. Ahhh... Maddison. I breathed in the intense scent coming from the cauldron next to Potter. The sea breeze, a vanilla type of fragrance and the smell of blood. Blood? What the hell? Where did that come from? The scents were so overpowering. They made me feel like I was in a daze. Sigh.

"Now, then, now then, now then." Slughorn boomed loudly breaking my trance.

"Scales out, everyone, and potion kits, and don't forget..." blah, blah, blah. Potter talked, blah, blah, blah, rushed over with Weasley to the store cupboard pulled out a few things, and then took their seats again. Slughorn leaned against a desk that looked like it was going to collapse under his weight.

"Now then I've prepared a few potions for you to have a look at, out of interest you know. These are the kind of thing you ought to be able to make after completing your N.E.W.T.s. You ought to have heard of 'em, even if you haven't made 'em yet. Can anyone tell me what this one is?" He specified the one nearest to us that looked like water. Everybody inclined their heads towards the cauldron. While everyone did I stole a glance at Maddison. Her head was, like everyone else's, turned towards the aerated water. She was absolutely beautiful. Her silky black hair flowed like a waterfall down her shoulders. She abruptly looked in my direction and our eyes met once more. We gazed into each other's eyes for a few seconds before she looked down, a blush spreading on her face. Smirking, I turned my mind back towards the potion.

Maddison's POV

His gray eyes locked with mine for what could've seemed like a century, a look of wonder on his pale face. I really didn't pay any attention to him much before this year, but now that I did I saw that he was pretty handsome, in that devilish, bad boy way. Mind, I did have a thing for bad boys much to my father's dismay. I felt heat flood into my cheeks as I thought of this and automatically turned my gaze to my feet. Arrrggg... stupid, stupid, stupid! I lifted my face to the class at present, instantly putting on my bored-out-of-my-mind expression. This was usually the face I wore during classes. I didn't really like to show any emotion at school. Hermione was answering Professor Slughorn's question as to which potion that was boiling in the cauldron. I recognized it as Veritaserum, the truth telling potion. I had made it once when Ben wouldn't admit that he had lost my brand new cell phone. I tittered as I recalled asking him silly questions that he had answered truthfully and ended with him chasing me around the house for an hour. A smile was playing at Ben's lips.

"Very good, very good!" Slughorn said blissfully. "Now, this one here is pretty well known... It was featured in a few Ministry leaflets lately too... Who can-" but before he could finish the question Hermione's hand pierced the air again. I was one hundred percent sure it was Polyjuice Potion. My thoughts were confirmed by Hermione. Whoever the hair had come from wasn't very nice. It looked alot like mud, whereas when I had taken Polyjuice potion to get into a club a few years back, it turned a golden syrup colour. It was probably because I had taken hair from my mum. Definitely one of the best nights of my life that I'll never remember. I realized just then that I had done alot of bad stuff out of school. Lots. Most involving potions. And boys. And a few stolen cars. I had suddenly grasped at the idea that I was a very rebellious child. Wow. All these years and I never really thought about it. Hmmm.

"Excellent, excellent!" Slughorn praised Hermione "and this one my dear?" he asked waving to the potion that I recognized as Amortentia. The most powerful love potion in the world and the most extreme.

"It's Amortentia!" Hermione replied ecstatically. She was virtually jumping up and down in her seat with excitement. That girl really doesn't get out much. I made a mental note to take her out some time. Show her what excitement really was. I grinned.

They were having an almost private discussion about Amortentia. Out of the corner of my well focused eyes I saw Pansy Parkinson eyeing the potion greedily. I didn't have to read her mind to know what she was thinking. I made yet another mental note to tell Ben not to drink anything any girls offer him.

"-supposed to smell different to each of us, pending on what attracts us most. I can smell freshly mown grass, new parchment and spearmint toothpaste." Hermione's face turned slightly pink. She was clearly embarrassed but Slughorn continued and asked her what her name was. I thought deeply on what I smelt. Hair gel, musty wood, and Chocolate Cinnamon Swirl. I loved chocolate cinnamon swirls. They were so delicious. That was something I hadn't had in yonks.

"Hermione Granger, sir." she answered bashfully.

"Granger? Granger? Can you possibly be related..." Oh, now I get it. Slughorn recruited children whom he thought were related try to anyone famous, or have done something great. I think I might stay clear of him too. I heard Draco snigger over the soft fizzing of the potions.

"Oho! "_One of my best friends is Muggle born and she's one of the bests in our year!"_ I'm assuming that this is the very friend of whom you were referring to Harry?"

"Yes sir" Harry replied proudly.

"Well take twenty well-earned points for Gryffindor, Miss Granger." Slughorn beamed at them both.

Then he turned his attention to the mixture nearest to us. It was a rare potion called Tutilsia. One sip of it and it caused the drinker to control the minds of people around him/her just by one word or create a hallucination so realistic that it drives the person mad. How dramatic. It was awfully hard to make, because of the rare ingredients. I had seen it in a dusty, leather bound book in the restricted section in _Many Dangerous Potions and Deadly Spells_. I know- not really my kind of reading material but I was bored. Even Hermione looked baffled from the hissing potion within the cauldron.

"Now, by the look on your face dear I take it that you have not seen this potion?" Hermione nodded sullenly.

"Does anyone else know what this very scarce potion is? Very difficult to make, tremendously hard to obtain these ingredients indeed. Won't be surprised if any of you haven't heard of it. Does anyone know anyway?" he glanced around the class. Sighing, I raised my hand slightly. Slughorn looked at me, abit stunned as if he had just noticed me sitting here.

"Yes dear?" he enquired softly, probably thinking I would get it wrong.

"Its Tutilsia; a potion which ables the drinker to control the minds of anyone with a single word. Or, create a hallucination so real that it makes the person go insane." I said monotonously. He smiled at me.

"Correct! This potion is a very dark potion and I shouldn't even be showing it you children like you! But it is all in the name of Academics! As Miss...?" he gave me a look that asked what was my name.

"Maddison Swan-Cullen, professor" I replied. He gave me a staggered look again.

"Swan? Hmm... Are you possibly Bella Swan's daughter?" he asked ponderingly.

Damn it. Of course people would remember my mother. She had come to Hogwarts before. I hadn't really confided anything to anyone before about who was my mother. No one bothered to ask actually. Another sigh.

"Um... yes, sir."

"Ah... yes! I can see you have her eyes! She was a wonderful witch you're mother was. Immensely kind and very clumsy. I recall her once tipping over half a dozen potions in this very room. It took many teachers to collect all of the purple armadillos and yellow spiders which had been children." He laughed at the memories.

"Thank you." I said politely. That did sound like something mom would do.

"Well, she has taught you well. Always had a talent for academics your mother had. 'Tis a shame that she was in Gryffindor, she would've done great things in Slytherin, as the rest of her family did. Though, I see that you're no difference. Take ten points for Gryffindor Miss Swan-Cullen!" he said appreciatively.

"Now we must work!" he echoed.

"Sir you haven't told us what that one is." Millicen said in that annoying tone of hers as she pointed to the golden liquid potion. Felix Felicis. Liquid Luck or whatever you want to call it. The name says it all. Slughorn had purposely left those out to create a dramatic effect, just like Snape had.

"Oho! Yes. That. Well, that one, ladies and gentlemen, is a most curious little potion call Felix Felicis. I take it," he faced in the direction of Hermione who was gazing at the tiny cauldron with a look of admiration on her face. She had let out a perceptible gasp. Hermione gawked at the potion as though she were Pansy gawking at my brother. I really didn't get Hermione; she got all hyped up over a potion? It was just a potion that gave luck to the drinker. No big deal. I remember something mother had said, ages ago. I had been flipping through an old potions book when I saw the potion Felix Felicis. I asked mom about the potion and she had replied;

"_Oh Liquid Luck. It brings luck to whoever drinks it. I remember my aunt Dahlia had given me some as a birthday present and told me to keep it safe, for when I'm in desperate need of luck. Because I was hopelessly clumsy! So when I had ran away I kept the potion with me till I really needed it. That day came when one day I fell down into a deep hole in the middle of the forest in Forks. I hadn't bothered taking my wand with me that morning 'cause I was only going for a short walk. Luckily, I always kept my Liquid Luck with me. I took a sip, then; a few minutes later guess who would find me there but your father! He had been following me into the forest to make sure I was alright. That day was also the same day your father took me to the meadow. Ever since then I have always carried my wand with me". Then she laughed that ringing laugh of hers that sounded like bells chiming._

"That you know what Felix Felicis does, Miss Granger?" Slughorn continued giving Hermione a warm smile.

"It's liquid luck" Hermione stated excitedly. "It makes you lucky!" Then the whole class clicked. They suddenly all looked at the potion with hungry eyes, giving the Professor their complete and utter interest. Ben and I just stared at it with unseeing eyes, not really understanding why people need luck. I mean don't get me wrong I'm not one of those persons who think their all great and don't need luck. It's just it's not really a necessity for me. I've got everything I'll ever require. A roof over my head, family who care about me, and a good education. That's all I will ever want, for now.

"Quite right, take another ten points for Gryffindor. Yes it's a funny little potion, very funny indeed." He paused as his beady eyes swept the surface of the cauldron. "Desperately difficult to make, hazardous if you get it wrong. However if brewed correctly, as it has been, you will find that all your endeavours tend to succeed... at least until the effects wear off." He laughed quietly

"Why don't people take it all the time, sir?" Terry Boot asked enthusiastically.

"Because if taken in excess, it causes giddiness, recklessness, and dangerous overconfidence. Too much of a good thing, you know... highly toxic in large quantities, but taken sparingly and very occasionally..."

"Have you ever taken it sir?" Michael Corner asked his voice heavy with curiosity.

"Twice in my life," said Slughorn "Once when I was twenty four, and another when I was fifty seven. Two tablespoons taken with breakfast. Two perfect days." He sighed while gazing distantly into space. How old is Slughorn? I was betting on sixty two. He didn't really look that old though. Hardly any wrinkles at all.

"And that" Slughorn said returning back to earth. "Is what I shall be offering as a prize in this lesson" he declared. Everyone's eyes lit up (I'm not counting me and Ben anymore).

"One tiny bottle of Felix Felicis," Slughorn removed a small corked bottle out of his straining waistcoat pocket, "Enough for twelve hours' luck. From dusk till dawn, you will be lucky in everything you attempt." The class stared in admiration at the tiny bottle, fantasizing everything they would do. Slughorn seemed to have a very satisfied air about his face.

"Now, I must give you warning that Felix here is a banned substance in organised competitions... sporting events, for instance, examinations or elections. So the winner is to use it on an ordinary day... And watch how that ordinary day becomes extraordinary!"

"So, how are you to win my fabulous prize? Well, by turning to page ten of _Advanced Potion-Making_. We have a little over an hour left to us, which should be time for you to make a decent attempt at the Draught of Living Death. I know it is more complex than anything you have attempted before, and I do not expect a perfect potion from anybody. The person who does best, however, will win little Felix here. Off you go!" and with that everybody started to riffle through their potion's books a very concentrated air about their faces. Ben and I looked at each other. Whoa, all that over a bottle of Felix Felicis. Draught of Living Death wasn't really that hard to make. I didn't want to win anyway. I telekinetically told Ben to mess up the potion because others deserved it more than us. Ben wasn't brainless and was actually very good at lots of subjects and also very considerate of others at times, so agreed nevertheless. I casually flicked the book open and read the instructions on the crisp page.

I grinned as I imagined all the stuff I could get wrong. I knew that you needed lots of juice from the bean like plants. So the less juice the better. I squeezed one drop into my cauldron. Perfect. I carried on like this. Ben and I were actually having fun trying to get the potion as wrong as it could get without killing anyone. Once my hair started to turn blue and me and Ben burst out laughing. Slughorn gave us a disapproving look that quieted us down but couldn't keep us from snickering. The whole class room stared for a few seconds wondering what's so funny then continued with the making of their potions. The smell in the room was getting awful, it sent waves of nausea rolling through me. What's worse was that Ben and I smelt it concentrated.

I noticed that Harry's seemed to be the most further on whose brew was turning pale pink. A hint of suspiciousness crept upon me but I ignored it. Who cares if Harry was all of a sudden better than Hermione at potions? Harry probably needed the luck potion the most out of all of us. Defeating Voldemort would be immensely difficult. Like trying to fight an octopus. One arm sneaks up behind while you're fighting of seven others then BAM! You don't know what hit you. A arm? A leg? Only God knows. My phone vibrated in my pocket again. I pulled out my phone and saw that I had a text message from Aunt Rosalie, (who liked to text in those hard-to-understand, text languages). It read: _Hey Darling! Hwz it goin? Hope yhu havnt killd any1 yet. LOL yhu knw I hav complete faith in yhu n yhur brotha. Emmet sed dat yhu left yhur receipt 4 yhur tattoo hea... yes yhur tattoo receipt! I fink yhur mum n dad myt fynd owt coz yhu knw me n Em cnt keep a secrt... Sori kid didnt mean 2. Anyway love yhu!_.

Oh shit. I knew I shouldn't have gotten that tattoo. Shit, shit, shit, shit. Shit, oh deary! If dad found out he'd kill me! Inked for life. No going back. That was probably the main reason I had gotten a tattoo while I was still human, so I would have something to hold onto from when I was human. That would work as a good excuse. Dad would understand. He was the most softest out of mom and dad. Though when it came to being inked for life I think dad would make an exception. 

I was silently panicking. Damn them! Why? Why!

I wasn't sure what my face looked like but it probably looked rich, because Ben looked over with a worried expression.

"Are you okay, Maddy?" he asked.

I passed the phone to him, so he could read the message.

He burst out laughing. Laughing! How dare he! A few people turned to glance at us but quickly returned to their work.

"God, you are in _deep _shit. I'm talking grounded _for life _deep shit. Wow, I bet you're beginning to wish that you didn't live forever, huh?" He smirked, keeping his voice low so that nobody could hear.

I pouted. "Dad is going to _kill _me, and yet, you think it's _hilarious_. Wow, some brother you are."

"Where was it?" Benjamin asked suddenly.

"What?"

"The tattoo." He stated.

"On my back, where no one can see." I said. We had stopped caring about the potion and now faced each other, deep in conversation. Benjamin's left eyebrow was green, and the other was orange. Pulling out my wand, I fixed it back to normal.

Benjamin nodded, but looked guilty too. "What?" I asked.

"I have a tattoo, too." He replied sullenly. Now it was my turn to laugh.

"Well, I guess I'm not the only one who is getting in trouble, bro." I grinned. Class never was fun for me. I don't think I actually want to come back next year. I might become a nomad, travel on my own, that sort of thing. I know that my parents' wouldn't want that. But, well... it is kind of my life.

"Where?" I asked, curious. Usually Ben wouldn't do anything like that. As arrogant as he is- he still is a good boy. Mommy's boy.

He peeked around, sure that no one was watching us, and then rolled up the sleeves of his school shirt, revealing some pretty big muscles and on his arm was a tattoo of a lion- the Gryffindor lion with the colours, too. It wasn't one of those magical tattoos either, the ones where it's painless to get, and they move. No- it was like mine. A human tattoo. One that hurts like hell to get, and takes patience. I grinned.

My tattoo was on the small of my back. It was a black rose, blood dripping down from it. I remember squeezing Rosalie's hand tightly, as the tattoo artist did the job.

All of the wolves had a tattoo. It was one that represented their tribal pride. I sighed, already missing my funny wolf friends. They were more like brothers to me, each and every one. They had watched me grow up, even babysitting me and Ben a few times. They regularly stepped in to take the blame if I get caught doing something naughty.

Benjamin and I had grown up normally. Well, as normal as having a family of vampires and werewolves can get. It was a good upbringing, though it would sometimes be corrupted by evil vampires seeking to kill us, or some other problem like that.

"Maddy?" Benjamin began.

"Hmm?" I replied, in a daze.

"Class is over." He said, packing up his stuff.

"Already? Wow, that was quick for a double period." I muttered. Other people had begun to gather all of their things, looking sullen and disappointed.

"Who won?" I asked, referring to the Liquid Luck winner.

"Harry." Ben mumbled. I nodded, now suspicious.

We walked together, keeping to ourselves as we always did. Though now, that didn't seem entirely the case. Girls kept on coming up to Ben to talk to him, flirt really, and bat their eyelashes. Ugh, barf. He politely told them that he was in a committed relationship, and they immediately went off, looking glum.

I chuckled under my breath. Benjamin was certainly getting a lot of attention from the opposite sex- per usual.

It wasn't only him though; boys would glimpse my way, make an attempt at "wooing" me. I rolled my eyes, and barked at them to keep walking.

"Now I know what father meant; fucking boys." Ben muttered under his breath as he glared at yet, another guy checking me out. He averted his eyes hastily. I had to laugh.

The rest of the classes passed in an uninteresting blur. It was now dinner time. I joined up with a few fellow Gryffindor's, blending in the crowd. I suddenly felt a heavy hand on my shoulder. Whipping around, I saw Harry panic and immediately drop his hand.

"Sorry, just me." He grumbled.

"Oh, sorry." I replied. We both sat together by Ron and Hermione, whilst Ginny talked animatedly next to Hermione.

Ron was begging Hermione to let him copy her homework. She frowned and repeatedly told him that that was called cheating. I smiled.

After dinner and I had showered, I went to the common room, grateful for the loads of homework that would surely keep me occupied tonight. God, I sound like such a nerd.

It was about two in the morning I finished my work, still not tired enough to feel sleep. It was only Ben and I up, the rest had resigned hours ago.

I went to the dormitory, trying to relax my buzzing mind. Everything moved, or breathed, or did something that would make me twitch, and my brain begin to light up again. It was endless.

I went through my bag, relieved to find my ipod there. A letter dropped out. Curious, I bent to retreave it. It was from my parents' and a note attached to it said that I had to give it to Professor Dumbledore. I opened the letter, and read it.

_Dear Prodessor Dumbledore, _

_I am sure that you are aware of the sudden... change in my children's looks. And, being the clever man that you are, I am sure that you probably have your own theories as to why that is. That is all very well. I am writing this letter to confirm your suspicions of my family. I would much prefer if we had this discussion face-to-face, as we could delve more into the situation at hand. It is incredibly complex, but I am certain that you will understand. So, please drop by any time you wish, as we can talk about... arrangements for our daughter and son._

_Yours Sincerly,_

_Bella Swan-Cullen_

I read the note over again, breathing heavily. I had to give this to Dumbledore tomorrow.

I stowed in back in my bag, and lay on my bed. I cranked the music up as loud as it would go, blocking out my doubtful thoughts and nagging enquieries. Sleep did not come as easily as I had hoped.


End file.
